Une histoire sans fin
by Doudou1331
Summary: Quinn et Santana ont toujours été ensemble. Elles se sont aimées. Et pourtant, malgré une longue relation amoureuse, elles ont fini par se séparer. Elles se sont perdu de vue durant cinq ans. Mais lors d'une soirée retrouvaille dans leur ancien lycée, elles vont devoir faire face l'une à l'autre. Comment vont-elle réagir ? Réussiront-elle à sauver ce qu'il reste de leur relation ?


Santana se tenait debout, appuyée sur la rambarde de son balcon. Il faisait nuit. Elle adorait observer la ville ainsi. Tout était calme, seul le bruit des voitures se faisaient entendre. Des petites lumières scintillaient à perte de vue, les phares des voitures venant se mélanger aux éclairages de la ville. Elle trouvait cela magnifique. La vue du ciel était dégagée ce soir là et on pouvait y observer les étoiles qui brillaient au dessus de sa tête. Une petite brise d'air vint lui caresser le visage. Elle ferma les yeux et apprécia ce doux moment. Elle tirait sur sa cigarette et rouvrit lentement ses yeux. A coté d'elle, posée sur sa table, se trouvait une enveloppe, une invitation, un fair-part de mariage. « _Elle va se marier_ » pensa la brune. A cette pensée, elle ressentie une vive émotion, une émotion qu'elle a toujours refoulée, la tristesse, la colère et les regrets bouillonnaient en elle. Santana alla s'asseoir à cette table, prit l'objet en question entre ses mains, on pouvait y lire les mots suivants « Quinn Fabray et Ethan Hawks ont le plaisir de vous inviter à leur mariage le 18 aout 2019 ». Elle s'arrêta là. Ses pensées vagabondèrent. Elle repensait à tout. Les bancs de l'école primaire, les années collèges, les années lycées, les premiers regards, les premières gifles, les premiers baisers, la première fois, la première rupture, les premières réconciliations, la relation longue distance, la tromperie, la reconquête et l'ultime rupture. Elle tournait tout ça en boucle. Elle avait passée la majeure partie de sa vie avec Quinn. Elles avaient grandit ensemble. Elles avaient découvert les plaisirs de la vie ensemble. Elles avaient toujours tout fais ensemble.

Cinq ans. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle n'avait plus vu Quinn ni eut de ses nouvelles. Santana savait qu'elle seule en étant responsable. C'est elle qui avait prit la fuite, elle qui avait disparu de la vie de la blonde. Elle avait disparu sans laisser de trace, ou plutôt en laissant un unique petit mot « Je suis désolée ». Santana a toujours cru savoir ce que Quinn a put ressentir en lisant ce mot. Après tout, elles se connaissaient par coeur, elles connaissaient chacune les forces et les faiblesses de l'autre. Santana savait très bien qu'en faisant ce geste là, elle mettrait fin une bonne fois pour toute à leur relation, elle savait très bien que c'était la seule chose que Quinn ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner. Elle ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner l'abandon ! Santana était parfaitement consciente de cela le jour où elle prit la décision qu'il était temps pour elle qu'elle sorte de la vie de Quinn, que la blonde serait bien mieux sans elle, que fuir était la solution parfaite car rien d'autre ne pourrait arranger leur relation. Alors Santana fit ce qu'elle faisait toujours quand ça devenait trop sérieux, quand ça impliquait son coeur. Elle fuit. Elle a fuit ce jour là. Elle a fuit à l'autre bout du monde pour ne pas affronter la vérité, une vérité bien trop douloureuse pour Santana Lopez car Santana Lopez n'était pas le genre de personne qui tombait amoureuse, qui pouvait s'imaginer vivre toute sa vie avec la même personne, elle ne pouvait pas aimer, elle en était incapable. Parce que Santana Lopez était une véritable garce sans coeur. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle s'efforçait de faire croire à tout ceux qui s'approchait d'elle et pour se prouver qu'elle avait bien raison sur elle, qu'elle était bel et bien un monstre, elle décida de briser le coeur de la seule personne qu'elle aimait vraiment. Mais finalement, est-ce le coeur de Quinn ou le sien qu'elle a brisé ? Parce que la vérité, c'est que Santana aimait réellement Quinn et que ça, cet amour immense qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour la jolie blonde lui a toujours fait peur.

Il y a maintenant quelques mois, à l'occasion d'une réunion d'ancien élève, Santana a revu Quinn. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'elles ne s'étaient pas revus, pas parler. Elles n'existaient plus. Il n'y avait plus de nous, plus de « Quinntana », plus rien ne les lier. Comme si chacune d'elles avaient supprimé de leur mémoire toute leur relation. Mais ce jour-là, il se passa quelque chose. Tous les souvenirs, tout ce qu'elles avaient essayer d'enfouir, de cacher, de réprimer étaient remonté à la surface, un véritable ras-de-marée. A la vue de Quinn, Santana resta tétanisée, elle ne pouvait plus bouger, plus parler, elle resta planter face à l'ancienne cheerleader devenue une femme magnifique, encore plus belle qu'auparavant, encore plus gracieuse et plus douce que ce qu'elle était déjà. Elle resta planté là face au souvenir de leur histoire passée, face à tout cet amour inachevé. Quinn, quant à elle, resta de marbre, elle savait très bien cachait ses émotions et ne rien laisser paraitre. L'inexpressivité, c'est ce qui peut le mieux qualifier Quinn Fabray. Pourtant, elle sait qu'avec Santana elle ne peut pas tricher, que son masque de glace se fissure à son contact et c'est exactement ce qui est entrain de se passer. Elle l'a fixe longuement. Santana sent son regard, il n'y a aucune haine, juste de la douleur et une incompréhension profonde. Quand ça en est trop pour Quinn, celle-ci détourne ses yeux de la latina et fait semblant de suivre la conversation qui a lieu à coté d'elle. Le coeur de la brune l'a pousse à aller vers Quinn et à lui présenter des excuses pour son comportement. Alors que sa tête, au contraire, lui hurle de partir en courant et d'aller boire un grand verre de vin. Et comme toujours, c'est la tête qui l'emporta sur le coeur. Santana tourna les talons et fit comme de rien était. Elle s'approcha du barman, commanda un verre, puis un deuxième et enfin un troisième. Elle embarqua ce dernier, son paquet de cigarette et elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Quinn observait la scène du coin de l'oeil, elle était entourée des anciens membres du Glee Club, chacun évoquait des vieux souvenirs du lycée, elle n'écoutait plus ce qui se disait autour d'elle, toute son attention était focalisée sur Santana « _Santana…_ ». Elle repensa à son histoire avec Santana. Elles se connaissaient depuis toujours, d'aussi loin que remonte ses souvenirs, Santana Lopez a toujours fait partie de sa vie. Elles ont tout affronté ensemble. La grossesse, le deuil, la maladie, les accidents. Elles ont tout fait l'une pour l'autre, chacune à leur manière, elles ont toujours sut prendre soin l'une de l'autre. Prendre en compte les besoins de l'une et de l'autre. Faire des concessions. Accepter le caractère explosif de Santana et la froideur de Quinn. Chacune acceptait l'autre sans jamais chercher à changer quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Elle se remémora leur premier baiser. Elles étaient au lycée, en première, Quinn sortait depuis quelques mois avec Finn et Santana lui faisait de plus en plus de crise, ça devenait invivable autant pour l'une que pour l'autre. Un soir de printemps, une énième dispute éclate entre les deux.

\- **« J'en peux plus Santana ! Cette situation là, il faut qu'elle s'arrête »** hurlait Quinn, elle était hors d'elle.

\- **« Et ben tu sais quoi, on a qu'à en rester là, toi et moi c'est terminé ! Comme ça tu pourras passer tout le temps que tu veux avec ton baleineau qui te sert de petit ami »**

Quinn ne sut même pas quoi répondre à cette réplique sanglante de Santana. Elle était sidérée de la voir ainsi et elle ne comprenait plus son comportement. Ç'en été trop pour la blonde. Elle expira tout l'air qu'elle retenait et reprit d'une voix plus calme.

\- **« Tu sais quoi S, c'est bon j'arrête, je n'en peux plus de me battre avec toi. Depuis que je suis avec Finn, on n'arrête pas de ce disputer. Je peux plus, stop ! Je suis fatiguée, je suis épuisée vraiment, de jongler entre toi et lui, de faire attention à tes sentiments, à ceux de Finn, à ceux de tout le monde ! Sauf des miens ! Et là tu vois j'en ai marre de tes réactions débiles qui sont incompréhensible parce que rien n'a jamais changé entre nous, on ce voit toujours autant, on ce parle toujours autant. Je passe le plus clair de mon temps avec toi ! Je suis toujours là pour toi ! Et malgré tout ça, ça ne vas jamais ! Il y a toujours un problème ! Bien évidemment avec toi, les choses ne peuvent jamais être simple ! Il faut toujours que tu complique tout ! Que tu doutes de tout ! Que tu doutes de moi ! Parce qu'au final c'est ça, tu as beau me dire ce que tu veux, le fait est que tu n'as aucune confiance en moi. Je trouve ça injuste ! Je trouve tes réactions égoïstes et qui n'ont pas lieu d'être ! Mais tu sais quoi Santana, continue comme ça ! Vas y pousse moi à bout ! Continue ! Là seule chose que t'es entrain de provoquer en moi c'est de la haine ! »** Quinn avait hurlé tout ça au visage de Santana. Celle-ci ne parlait pas, elle écoutait, elle ne savait même pas quoi dire car au fond Quinn avait raison, elle lui faisait vivre un véritable enfer alors que la blonde n'y était pour rien.

\- **« Tu sais quoi Quinn tu as raison, je suis égoïste et je ne pense qu'à moi »**, répondit simplement Santana

\- **« Pfff, c'est la seule chose que t'as à dire. De toute façon c'est tout le temps comme ça avec toi »**, lança Quinn, déçu du comportement de son amie.

\- **« Comme ça comment ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »** questionna Santana qui ne comprenait pas où l'autre voulait en venir.

\- **« Tu ne parles jamais ! Tu ne dis jamais rien ! T'exprime rien ! »** exprima Quinn.

\- **« Tu peux parler ! C'est toi qu'on surnomme la reine des glaces »** répliqua Santana.

\- **« Santana… »**, répondit Quinn, avec un air désespérée.

\- **« Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Ce n'est pas moi qui t'es trouvé ce surnom mais tout le lycée »**, rétorqua Santana.

\- **« Oh oui bien évidemment tu n'y es pour rien dans tout ça hein, tu n'as pas du tout aidé tout le monde à trouver ce magnifique surnom »** dit Quinn en rigolant, ce que Santana fit aussi. L'atmosphère se détendant un peu. **« S parle moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas et à chaque fois que j'essaye de t'aider tu me repousse. Je pensais que toi et moi, on avait dépasser tout ça »**.

Quinn s'était approché de Santana, elle lui tenait maintenant la main, Santana eut un frisson en sentant la main de son amie dans la sienne. Les deux se regardaient droit dans les yeux, Quinn commença à se pincer la lèvre inférieure, ce que Santana remarqua. Elle sourit, elle savait que Quinn était gênée quand elle faisait des « démonstrations d'attention » et en plus, elle était en train d'attendre une réponse de sa part. Mais Santana resta muette, incapable de formuler quoi que ce soit. Au lieu de parler, elle embrassa la blonde qui se tenait en face d'elle. Quinn accepta ce baiser sans le rejetter, elles restèrent comme ça un moment, puis une fois terminer, Quinn senti la panique traverser de part en part son corps et elle partie en courant, bien loin de Santana. Quelques jours plus tard, Quinn et Santana eurent une discussion sur ce fameux baiser. Santana, blessée par le comportement de son amie, se contenta de dire que c'était juste comme ça, que ça ne comptait pas pour elle et qu'elle était désolé d'avoir semer le trouble dans son esprit. Après cet épisode, il aura fallut attendre un an pour que Santana daigne enfin ouvrir son coeur à Quinn. Et depuis cet instant, elles ne se sont jamais quittée, elles ont été ensemble pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Lors de leur entrée à l'université, les deux jeunes filles vécurent une relation longue distance. Elles qui n'avaient jamais été habitué à vivre loin l'une de l'autre trouvèrent cette tâche difficile à vivre. Elles devaient apprendre à ce débrouillaient seules, sans toujours pouvoir compter sur l'autre. L'indépendance était difficile à prendre. Ce qui amena de vive tension au sein de leur couple. Celui-ci commença à battre de l'aile, la distance les usaient et elles passaient le plus clair de leur temps à se disputer. Toute communication était coupée. Elles ne se parlaient qu'à travers des crier et des pleurs. Durant leur deuxième année, Quinn craqua. Elle a fait une seule erreur, une seule erreur fatale, celle d'aller voir ailleurs. Et même si ça ne représentait rien, que c'était juste une erreur de parcours qui ne se reproduirait jamais, qu'elle avait craquée à cause de toutes ses disputes incessante, qu'elle était en manque d'amour et d'amour, Santana ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et elle mit fin instantanément à leur relation.

Cette rupture ne dura pas longtemps. Un drame frappa l'ancienne chorale de McKinley. En effet, l'un des membres fondateur du Glee Club venait de mourrir. Finn. Sa disparition avait bouleversé pas mal de personne. Y compris Santana. La latina était devenue, au fil des ans, très proche du jeune homme. Quand elle avait emménager à New York pour ses études, elle avait proposer à Finn de l'héberger un temps, prétextant à tout le monde qu'au moins elle aurait un esclave lui faisant à manger et le ménage. Mais au fond, elle avait proposer cela à Finn pour l'aider à trouver sa voie, comme il l'avait fait pour elle il y a tant d'année, en lui permettant de faire son coming-out sereinement. Elle avait une dette indélébile envers lui. Finn et Santana partagèrent le même appartement jusqu'à l'accident de celui-ci. Deux ans en tout. Ils devinrent réellement de vrai amis. La mort de Finn bouleversa à jamais Santana. Une partie d'elle resta inerte. Elle ne pouvait exprimé quoi que ce soit en rapport avec le Quaterback. Sa peine était immense. Elle l'est toujours d'ailleurs. Cette plaie ne s'est jamais réellement refermée. Néanmoins, c'est à cet instant qu'elle sut que quoi qu'il advienne au cours de sa vie, elle pourrait toujours s'appuyer sur Quinn. Les deux se sont soutenue dans cette épreuve. Elles ont aussi aidé Rachel qui venait de perdre l'amour de sa vie. Et c'est là que Santana comprit. Elle comprit que la vie était trop courte pour perdre du temps à détester les personnes que l'on aime. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre Quinn définitivement.

C'est ainsi qu'elles se remirent ensemble après l'enterrement de Finn. Mais Santana n'a jamais réellement pardonnée à Quinn son écart de conduite. Il n'y avait plus aucune confiance entre elle et ça Quinn en était bien consciente. Elles finirent l'université cote à cote, elles reçurent leur diplômes en même temps. Elles vécurent ensemble un long moment. Elles ont affrontées toute les tempêtes qui se dressaient autour d'elles. Les années qui ont suivit la tromperie n'ont pas été facile, elles furent jalonnées de pleurs, de crises, de cris mais aussi d'énormes moments de grâce et de joie, un bonheur intense, un amour immense. Mais dès que le bonheur pointait le bout de son nez, qu'il durait depuis trop longtemps, Santana prenait un malin plaisir à tout détruire. Tout détruire pour être bien sure de tout contrôler, être bien sure que plus jamais elle ne souffrirait, que plus jamais Quinn aurait ce pouvoir sur elle. Quinn connaissait par coeur le fonctionnement de Santana et de sa capacité à tout détruire dès qu'elle sentait peur et c'est en partie pour ça qu'elle ne fut pas forcément étonnée de trouvée un mot ce matin là. Elle savait pertinemment au fond d'elle que cet abandon était inévitable, que c'était peut-être la meilleure chose à faire pour toutes les deux. Après tout, elles avaient passée la moitié de leur vie ensemble et elles avaient besoin de découvrir ce qu'elles étaient l'une sans l'autre. Alors, Quinn accepta le choix de Santana. Néanmoins, elle resta en colère un long moment, en colère, déçut et complètement désappointée. Elle ne chercha pas à la retrouver. Elle laissa tomber. Son coeur était brisée, complètement détruit. Malgré tout le chagrin qui baignait en elle, Quinn savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour toute les deux, elle savait que Santana avait besoin de ça, besoin de partir, de vivre sans elle, de guérir ses angoisses parce qu'au fond seule Santana pouvait se sauver elle-même. Alors la blonde a refait sa vie, elle a tenter de réparer son coeur brisé, elle s'est reconstruite petit à petit, elle a fait une analyse d'elle même, elle a comprit ses erreurs et elle a fini par avancer. Elle a testée, expérimentée, et aimée de nouveau.

* * *

Elle quitta ces souvenirs perdues pour revenir à la réalité actuelle. Aujourd'hui, à presque trente ans, elle est sur le point de ce marier. Il est temps pour elle de l'annoncer à Santana.

\- **« A quoi tu penses Quinn ? »** questionna Blaine, voyant très bien que son amie avait décroché le fil de la conversation.

\- **« A rien. Excusez-moi, je reviens »**, dit-elle en ce levant précipitamment.  
Les autres la regardèrent partir. Ils étaient tous perplexe. Se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait se passait dans la tête de la reine des glaces.

Plus elle avançait dans la direction de Santana, plus Quinn sentait que son coeur était sur le point d'exploser. Un sentiment d'étouffement s'empara de tout son corps. Elle dut s'arrêter quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. L'angoisse montait en elle. Elle avait peur. Elle voulait faire demi-tour. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle n'avait pas entendu le son de la voix de son premier amour. Cinq longues années de silence. Santana s'était installé sur la terrasse du bâtiment. Elle observait son ancien lycée, se remémorant les séances de cheerleading, la chorale du Glee Club, les mélodrames dans les couloirs, _« Quinn… »_. Son regard était vide. Elle n'entendait plus rien. Si bien qu'elle ne remarqua même pas quand Quinn vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Elle tourna enfin ses yeux vers la blonde. Elles se regardèrent, s'observèrent. Elles avaient chacune changée physiquement, c'était devenue deux adultes. Il y eut un silence qui sembla durer une éternité. Paralysée, tétanisée, envahit par l'angoisse et la peur, Santana était totalement perdue, elle voulait s'enfuir à toute jambe mais aucune issue n'était possible. Elle devait l'affronter, elle n'avait pas le choix. Quinn ressentie la faiblesse de Santana. Elle soupira. Puis se décida à briser la glace.

\- **« Salut S, ça fait longtemps »**, dit-elle avec un faible sourire et une voix tremblante.

\- **« Salut Quinn. Effectivement ça fais longtemps »**, répondit Santana tout en détournant le regard de la blonde. Elle n'osait même pas poser son regard sur elle.

Quinn et Santana restèrent dans le silence. Comment pouvaient-elles renouer le dialogue après tant d'années de mutisme ?

\- **« Tu sais, vu que je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de toi en cinq, je pensais que tu étais morte »** lança Quinn sur le ton de la rigolade, espérant ainsi réchauffer un peu l'atmosphère. Surprise par ses dires, Santana se tourna brusquement vers elle. Elle vit que celle-ci rigolait et fit de même.

\- **« Non tu vois, je suis toujours en vie, rien ne peut tuer la grande Santana Lopez »**. Elles continuèrent de rire, comme si le rire pouvait effacer toute les souffrances. Une fois le rire finie, le silence s'installa de nouveau. Une étrange atmosphère pesaient sur les deux femmes. Etonnement, il n'y avait plus aucune lourdeur, tout sembler serein. Le calme avant la tempête ? Peut-être. Peut-être pas.

\- **« Puis, je savais que Britt te donnais de mes nouvelles parce qu'elle me donnait des tiennes, donc… »**, reprit Santana.

\- **« C'est vrai »**, répondit simplement la blonde.

\- **« Ecoute Quinn, par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passée entre nous, je… »**.

\- **« Laisse tomber San, on a pas besoin de parler de ça maintenant »**, coupa Quinn.

Elle ne voulait rien entendre. Pas maintenant. C'était trop difficile d'affronter son passé. De s'en libérer complètement. Santana se sentait mal, elle savait qu'elle avait mal agit et qu'il était temps pour elle de s'excuser.

\- **« Quinn… »**.

Celle-ci avait cesser de la regardait, elle détournait le regard, c'était trop dur pour elle. Avant de se mettre en couple avec Santana, la jolie blonde ne montrait jamais ses émotions ni une quelconque faiblesse, elle était froide et s'efforçait de ne jamais rien ressentir. Une carapace impossible de briser. Avec Santana, ce mode de fonctionnement devint vite obsolète. Celle-ci l'a poussé à s'ouvrir, à vivre, à ressentir. Mais aujourd'hui, face à la personne qu'elle a tant aimé, Quinn ne sait plus rien, ni quoi ressentir, ni comment porter ce masque de glace. Elle qui pensait ne plus être en colère, ne plus être triste, finalement elle s'était peut-être trompée.

\- **« Quinn, écoute moi s'il te plait, il faut que je te dise »**, relança Santana d'une voix douce, tout en posant sa main sur celle de Quinn.  
Lorsqu'elle senti le contact physique, Quinn tourna la tête vers la brune. Son regard était remplie de tristesse, de colère et d'incompréhension, elle lui en voulait, elle lui en voulait d'être partie comme ça, d'avoir été lâche au point de ne pas la contacter, de ne même pas lui donner une explication, une raison valable pour mettre fin à une relation qui durer depuis toujours. Ce jour-là Quinn a perdu sa petite amie, mais aussi son amie, sa confidente, elle a perdu son pilier, son tout. Et elle a du faire avec. Faire sans Santana. Et a cet instant précis, elle lui en voulait de revenir dans sa vie, même si c'était pour s'excuser.

\- **« Il n'y a rien a dire Santana. c'était il y a cinq ans. C'est du passé. Tu es partie et j'ai refais ma vie »**, tenta-t-elle d'exprimer, en essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point elle était blessée. Il fallait qu'elle donne le change, sinon elle était perdue et Quinn ne voulait plus de cette sensation

\- **« Alors tu as tournée la page et tu m'as totalement pardonnée »**, renchérit Santana, persuadée que la blonde cherchait à tout prix à éviter la confrontation.

Quinn eut un petit rictus avant de répondre **« tu veux vraiment la vérité ? »**. En guise de réponse, la brune hocha la tête.

\- **« Si tu veux savoir, je ne suis plus en colère contre toi, ou du moins je pensais ne plus l'être mais quand je te vois maintenant, j'ai mal, j'ai cette douleur qui est encore présente. Et bien évidemment, fallait bien que ça arrive, je suis encore plus en colère ! En plus de cette colère, je me sens perdue et je déteste cette sensation ! Je t'en veux oui ! Même si j'ai compris ton geste, même si j'ai compris pourquoi tu était partie, même si notre couple était au bord de la rupture, je t'ai vraiment détesté parce qu'on aurait put en parler. Parler de tout ce qui n'allait pas, de tout ce qui pouvait te faire peur, parler de la rupture qui était imminente ! Mais non toi Santana tu ne parle pas, tu es impulsive, tu agis et après tu t'en veux. Et je sais que tu t'en veux d'être partie comme ça »**.

Quinn hurlait sur Santana ! Elle n'arrivait plus à rester calme ! Elle devait lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur ! Elle devait lui expliquer, le lui répéter pour qu'elle comprenne bien. Elle reprit de plus belle lui son discours.

\- **« Et pour être honnête avec toi Santana, je t'ai détesté. Je t'ai détesté. Je t'ai détesté pour ce que tu m'as fais, pour t'être enfuis comme ça, comme une voleuse, après dix ans de relation. Je t'ai détesté parce que tu ne m'as jamais pardonné ma tromperie, t'as préféré t'enfuir. Tu ne t'es jamais battu pour nous ! Tu es resté là avec tes peurs, tes doutes, tes angoisses. T'as jamais pris la peine de les affronter, non toi tu t'es toujours laisser submerger et peu importe tout ce que je pouvais faire, ça ne suffisait jamais, j'aurai put te donner ma vie que ça n'aurait toujours pas suffit ! Et je t'ai détesté pour tout ça et je me suis détesté aussi par la même occasion parce que je sais très bien que j'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité »**.

\- **« Quinn… »** tenta de répliquer Santana, sans succès.

\- **« Non ! Tais toi Santana ! Laisse moi parler pour une fois ! »** cria Quinn. Le ton de sa voix avait changée, elle alternait entre colère et tristesse. **« Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dis. Excuse moi. Je sais très bien que je t'ai fais du mal. Que le fait de t'avoir trompé ça t'as brisée et je suis désolé pour ça. Désolé parce que, parce qu'à cause de ça… »**.

Quinn ne put finir sa phrase, elle perdait ses mots, elle n'arrivait plus à articuler, elle bafouillait et elle commença à pleurer, ça sortait tout seul, elle n'arrivait a rien retenir, les quelques verres de vin qu'elle a put boire au cours de la soirée faisaient leur effet maintenant. Santana posa sa main sur le bras de Quinn et l'a tira vers elle. Elle l'a prit dans ses bras, la blonde se laissa faire et craqua de nouveau. Toutes les larmes qu'elle a tant retenue sortaient, elle pleurait, elle s'excusait, elle recommençait à lui hurler dessus, puis elle pleurait de nouveaux et ainsi de suite. Santana ne disait rien. Elle caressait délicatement les cheveux de la blonde. Santana hallucinait un peu parce qu'au final, c'est elle qui a abandonnée Quinn, elle qui devrait s'excuser et au final c'était tout l'inverse. Elles restèrent comme ça un certain moment, une heure ou peut-être seulement dix minutes, elles ne savaient pas, elles avaient juste cette sensation que le temps c'était figé. Mais le temps ne cesse jamais de tourner, il suit son cours et reprend sa route. Quinn se retira de l'étreinte de la latina. Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux noirs de la brune. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, comme elle le fais à chaque fois qu'elle est troublée et déposa une tendre caresse sur la joue de son ancienne compagne. Quinn laissa glisser sa main le long de la joue de Santana pour arriver sur son buste. Santana lui prit à son tour la main, elle l'a tenait dans la sienne, elle voulait l'a garder, l'a tenir encore et encore et ne plus jamais l'a laisser partir.

\- **« Quinn ? »** cria une voix masculine.

La blonde reconnue cette voix et s'empressa de se dégager de l'étreinte de Santana. Leur bulle était rompue. Un homme s'approcha des deux femmes, il vint se placer près de Quinn et l'a tint par la taille. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et lui demanda si tout aller bien.

\- **« Oui oui ça va, ne t'inquiète pas »**, répondit Quinn, tout en déposant sa main sur la poitrine du jeune homme. Perplexe, Santana observa la scène et se racla la gorge pour signifier au deux autres sa présence, attendant que Quinn fasse enfin les présentations et lui donne des explications. _« Brittany ne m'a jamais parler de ça »_, pensa Santana.

\- **« Ethan, je te présente Santana »**, dit-elle, en montrant les deux personnes de la main. « Santana voici Ethan ». Ethan présenta sa main à la brune. Celle-ci le dévisagea de la tête au pied, ce qui mit très mal à l'aise le jeune homme. Puis, elle tendit sa main en signe de coopération.

\- **« Je suis le petit ami de Quinn »** dit-il fièrement. Santana rigola face à cette réplique, elle leva les yeux au ciel et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ethan ne comprit pas sa réaction.

\- **« Ça ne m'étonne pas, Quinn a toujours eut un faible pour… les baleineaux. Hein Quinn »**. C'était du grand Santana Lopez.

\- **« Santana… »** soupira Quinn, exaspérée de voir que la brune se comportait toujours comme une adolescente de 16 ans.

\- **« Non te fatigue pas blondie, je vois que tu as vite repris tes vieilles habitudes. Ravie de t'avoir rencontrer Eddy »**. Santana les salua et rentra à l'intérieur, sans que l'un des deux ne puissent répondre quoi que ce soit.

\- **« C'est Ethan ! »**, tenta de dire le garçon, mais sans succès, Santana était déjà partie. Il se tourna alors vers Quinn pour avoir des explications.** « C'est qui celle-là ? Elle est vraiment désagréable ! »**.

\- **« Le prend pas pour toi, c'est Santana, elle est comme ça avec tout le monde. C'est sa manière de se présenter »**, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer à Ethan.

\- **« C'est une drôle de façon qu'elle a de faire ! Et tu ne m'as pas répondu, c'est qui cette fille pour toi ? »**, relança Ethan, avec un air insistant.

\- **« Ethan je t'ai déjà parlé de Santana. C'est une amie d'enfance, on a grandit ensemble et après l'université, on s'est perdue de vue, chacune à fait sa vie. C'est pour ça que je ne parle jamais d'elle. Il n'y a plus grand chose à dire à son sujet. Et j'aimerai, s'il te plait, que tu évites de me poser tout un tas de question sur elle »**.

Quinn ne laissa pas l'occasion à Ethan de répondre, elle rentra à l'intérieur de la pièce, balaya celle-ci du regard, espérant retrouver Santana. De toute évidence, elle était déjà partie. Et c'était le cas. Santana ne pouvait pas rester une minute de plus dans cet endroit, avec tout ces gens. Elle sentait son coeur s'arrêter. Elle étouffait. Elle mourrait sur place. Il fallait qu'elle quitte ce lieu le plus vite possible. Elle s'empressa de prendre sa voiture et rentra chez elle. Elle vivait ici, à Lima. Elle avait quitter New York et était revenue depuis peu dans sa ville natale pour aider ses parents à s'occuper de son « abuela ». Une fois arrivée, elle tourna dans tout l'appartement, cette sensation d'étouffement et d'oppression ne l'avait toujours pas quittée. Elle se déshabilla, jeta ses vêtement à terre. Son visage se remplissait peu à peu de larmes. Ses jambes avaient cédées. Elle se retrouva à terre. Nue. Entrain de se vider de tout le poisson émotionnel dont elle était remplie. Paralysée. Fracassée. Déchirée de l'intérieur. Le chaos régnait en maitre. Elle se laissa complètement envahir par la douleur. Elle resta au sol un certain temps. Santana n'était pas le genre de personne à se laisser submerger par ces émotions mais là elle laissa faire, elle en avait besoin. Elle trouva la force de se relever, complètement épuisée, elle se servit un verre de vin, enfila une robe de chambre, attrapa un vieil album photo et s'écroula sur son lit. En ouvrant son album, on put y découvrir tout un tas de photo ancienne, allant de sa naissance jusqu'à maintenant. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parcourait les pages, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et de ressentir une profonde tristesse. Elle passait en revue toutes ses années passées auprès de Quinn, ses années de cheerleading, de choriste, chanteuse et danseuse au Glee Club. Elle repensait à ses années à l'université, à New York, avec Rachel, Kurt et Finn. Elle pensait souvent à Finn, à Puck, à ceux qui sont partis trop tôt, ceux qui sont sorti de sa vie, ceux qu'elle a laissé tomber et ceux qu'elle aime encore.  
Sur ces pensées, elle referma le livre, éteint la lumière et parti dans les bras de Morphée.

Quelques semaines après la soirée retrouvaille, Quinn avait réussi à soutirer le numéro de Santana à Brittany. La jolie blonde était restée un peu plus longtemps à Lima et elles voulaient revoir Santana avant de repartir à New York. Elles s'étaient donc revu plusieurs fois au détour d'un café, d'un cinéma, d'un restaurant, d'une balade. Aussi, elles veillaient à ne jamais se retrouver complètement seule. Elles passaient du bon temps avec ceux du Glee Club qui étaient encore là. Et surtout, elles évitaient d'évoquer des sujets sensibles, comme leur rupture ou le futur mariage de Quinn. Fut le moment où Quinn dut repartir à New York. Les vacances étaient finies et elle devait reprendre le travail. Néanmoins, elle avait omis de dire à Santana que dans quelques mois, elle et Ethan serait mari et femme, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. C'est ainsi que ce soir là, Santana fut surprise de recevoir une lettre de Quinn, annonçant son mariage prochain.

Elle était donc assise à cette table, tenant entre ses doigts ce petit bout de papier qui était entrain de lui gâcher la vie. Elle inspira profondément, essayant d'intégrer et de digérer ce qu'elle venait de lire. Elle alluma de nouveau une cigarette afin de se détendre. Il était tard. Mais elle ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps, elle avait déjà beaucoup trop attendu et elle savait que si elle continuait à attendre, il serait bel et bien trop tard pour elle. Santana prit son téléphone, composa le numéro de Quinn et attendit patiemment qu'elle décroche. Au bout de la troisième sonnerie, elle entendit un « _allo_ ». Celui-ci semblait paniqué. Quinn ne s'attendait surement pas à recevoir un appel téléphonique à une heure si tardive.

\- **« Santana ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce que tout vas bien ? »**, questionna la blonde, inquiète.

\- **« Ne t'inquiète pas Quinn, tout vas bien »**, la rassura Santana.

\- **« Ça va ? Mais pourquoi tu m'appelles alors si tout vas bien, il est super tard ici »** fit Quinn étonnée.

Santana ne sut pas quoi répondre. Quinn n'avait pas tort dans le fond. Tout ça aurait put attendre le matin. Mais non, Santana est bien trop impulsive pour attendre quelques heures. Et puis bon, elle a déjà trop attendu. Cinq ans, c'était déjà assez.

\- **« Ecoute Q, je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillée, mais j'ai reçu ton fair-part aujourd'hui et... »**,

\- **« S, je suis désolée, j'étais censée t'en parler avant de partir, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça »**, coupa Quinn.

\- **« Non Quinn c'est bon tout vas bien. Arrêtes de t'excuser s'il te plait »**.

\- **« Ok... »**, Quinn était déconcertée, elle ne comprenait pas. Autant, elle avait toujours réussi à suivre Santana mais là, elle n'y parvenait plus.

\- **« Je dois te dire quelque chose Quinn et là, ça ne peut pas attendre. La seule chose que je vais te demander, c'est de me laisser parler, sans me couper »**, expliqua calmement Santana.

\- **« D'accord Santana, je t'écoute »**.

Quinn se leva de son lit et alla s'installer confortablement dans le salon, sur son canapé. Elle regardait par la fenêtre et observa les buildings en face d'elle, ils créaient une petite lumière qui avait le don de l'apaiser la. Et elle sentait qu'avec ce que Santana s'apprêtait à lui dire elle aurait besoin de cet apaisement.

C'était le moment de vérité pour la latina. Elle était sur un ring de boxe, affrontant son ennemie en espérant que celui-ci ne l'a mettrais pas KO.

\- **« Ok »**, Santana souffla, puis il y eut un silence, les mots ne voulaient plus sortir. Elle qui avait tant préparée ce qu'elle allait lui dire, là, elle était bloquée. **« Je ne sais pas par où commençait... »**

\- **« Parle moi simplement de ce qui te viens à l'esprit, même si c'est stupide, et le reste suivra tout seul. Ça va aller Santana, je suis là »**.

Santana ne retenu que le « je suis là ». Et c'était vrai, elle était là, elle était de nouveau dans sa vie et elle ne voulait plus qu'elle reparte.

\- **« Quinn… Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, je suis tellement désolée. Je suis désolée pour tout le mal que je t'ai fais. Je t'ai détruit à petit feu, inconsciemment, sans m'en rendre compte, je t'ai détruis, j'ai détruis notre relation et ça ne remonte pas qu'à ta tromperie. Depuis qu'on ce connait, j'ai toujours tout fais pour tout détruire, j'ai cherché des prétextes, des excuses, je me suis persuadée de chose pour justifier mes actes et mes comportements envers toi. Mais là vérité Quinn, c'est que tu as toujours était quelqu'un de parfait avec moi. Je veux dire tu es parfaite. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu es quelqu'un de bon et de généreux. Tu ne m'as jamais rien demander, tu m'as toujours laisser être, tu m'as toujours acceptée entièrement, avec mes énormes défauts, tu n'as jamais cherché à faire de moi quelqu'un d'autre. Et tu vois tout ça, toute cette compassion, tout cet amour que tu m'as toujours porté, ça me faisait tellement peur. Ça m'as fait tellement peur parce qu'avec toi, je n'avais plus le contrôle, je perdais la tête, je lâchais complètement prise, je ne pouvais rien tenir entre mes mains. Et tu vois de ne plus avoir ce contrôle vis-à-vis de toi, de nous, c'était insupportable pour moi, je ne pouvais pas le gérer, j'avais trop peur, trop peur d'être détruite à nouveau, d'avoir le coeur brisée comme je l'ai eut avec ma grand mère. Tu as vu Quinn, tu étais présente ce jour-là quand elle m'a lâchement tournée le dos tout ça parce que j'étais lesbienne, et ça tu vois, je n'ai jamais pu passer vraiment au-dessus, le rejet a été trop douloureux. Ça m'as marquée, ça a façonnée mon rapport aux autres et à l'amour, ça a conditionné ma valeur et ce que je pensais de moi, ce que je représentais pour les autres. Ça c'est inscrit en moi ce truc, cette chose que de toute façon je n'étais qu'une merde et que je ne valais rien. Alors forcément qu'en étant avec toi, en étant ta petite amie, j'avais toujours cette impression de n'être jamais assez bien, de ne pas être suffisante, de ne pas te suffire. J'entendais les gens autours de nous me répéter à quel point j'avais de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi dans ma vie et comment tu faisais pour me supporter. Avec tout ça, je ne savais même plus si je te méritais vraiment. Finalement, c'est drôle mais quand tu m'as trompée avec ce gars, tout ça c'est confirmé, je te suffisais pas, il y avait mieux ailleurs, tu méritais mieux que moi »**.

Quinn écoutait Santana, elle respectait le fait de se taire, de ne rien dire et d'écouter. Elle buvais les paroles de la brune, elle tentait de les intégrer, elle avait envie de hurler parce qu'elle comprenait tout, tout devenait plus limpide et logique. Mais quel gâchis pensa Quinn, pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit avant ?

\- **« Tu sais Quinn, je t'ai toujours aimée. Je t'ai aimée à la maternelle, je t'ai aimé au collège, je t'ai aimé au lycée, je t'ai aimé à l'université et je t'ai aimée ces cinq dernières années. En fin de compte, je crois bien que je t'ai aimée toute ma vie. Je suis sincèrement désolée d'être partie comme ça il y a cinq ans, de t'avoir laissé un simple mot et de t'avoir abandonnée. Qu'est-ce que j'ai été lâche et égoïste ! Je n'ai pensée qu'à moi. A aucun moment, j'ai pensée à toi et à la peine que ça te ferais de me voir sortir de ta vie. Je suis lâche et égoïste. C'est vrai ! Regarde à chaque fois que quelque chose est devenue trop sérieux, j'ai pris la fuite et j'ai laissé tomber. Je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce que je t'ai fais, je ne cherche pas à me faire passer pour une victime ou un truc comme ça. Je voulais juste que tu sache tout ça et j'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner. Parce que quand j'y repense la décision de te quitter a été la pire chose et à la fois la meilleure, car à cause de ça, j'ai bien été obligée de faire face à moi-même. J'ai été obligé de me voir en face, de voir ce qui n'allais pas, de voir que le problème ce n'était pas toi, c'était moi ! C'était moi le problème ! Ça toujours était ! C'est moi qui ne m'aimais pas, qui ne m'acceptais pas et forcément qu'avec ça, c'était impossible que nous deux ça fonctionne. Tu sais ce jour là, le matin où je suis partie, j'ai fais comme la nana dans « Mange, prie, aime », je suis partie, j'ai voyagé à travers le monde, j'étais en quête de sens, j'avais besoin de me perdre pour pouvoir me retrouver, et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis passée par des périodes difficiles, j'étais au fond du gouffre, je touchais le fond et je pense que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris quelque chose, j'ai compris que je pouvais choisir, que j'étais pas cette pauvre petite fille incapable et que je valais vraiment quelque chose. Alors j'ai fais une chose que je n'ai jamais faites, je me suis aimée, réellement, sans artifice, sans superficialité. Et à partir de là, j'ai aimé de nouveau, je suis sortie avec d'autres personnes, j'ai couché avec d'autres personnes. J'ai eut besoin de ça pour comprendre ce que mon cœur a toujours su »**.

\- **« Et qu'est-ce que ton cœur a toujours su ? »** questionna Quinn.

\- **« Que peu importe les personnes que je peux fréquenter, le travail que je peux avoir, que si moi je ne m'aime pas, alors rien autour ne pourra me combler. J'ai compris qu'il fallait que je m'aime d'abord pour pouvoir mieux aimer les autres et ne rien attendre d'eux. Et c'est ce que j'ai fais ces dernières années. Je me suis aimée. Je me suis guérie. J'ai cicatrisée. La seule chose qui reste douloureuse c'est le fait de ne plus t'avoir dans ma vie. Ça me manque. Tu me manque et ça me fais vraiment mal parce que je n'ai plus envie de vivre sans toi, je le pourrais, tout comme toi, ces dernières années nous l'ont prouvés mais j'en ai pas envie. Quinn, tu es l'amour de vie, je le sais maintenant, tu es la seule dans mon cœur, tu es mon tout, tu es ma sœur, tu es ma meilleure amie, tu es ma famille. Je n'ai jamais eut besoin de t'offrir la lune pour que notre relation te comble. C'est dommage parce que j'ai compris tout ça trop tard. Je t'aime Quinn. Je voulais juste que tu le sache. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu as tout fais pour moi et je te remercie du plus profond de mon cœur d'être toi parce que tu es la meilleure personne que je connaisse. Je sais que toi et moi, c'est finis, tu vas te marier, tu es heureuse dans ta vie et je ne t'ai pas dis tout ça pour que l'on se remette ensemble. Je voulais juste que tu le sache pour que tu cesse de t'en vouloir pour des choses dont tu n'es pas responsable. Je pense que je t'ai tout dit »**, fini par conclure Santana.

\- **« Que peu importe les personnes que je peux fréquenter, le travail que je peux avoir, que si moi je ne m'aime pas, alors rien autour ne pourra me combler. J'ai compris qu'il fallait que je m'aime d'abord pour pouvoir mieux aimer les autres et ne rien attendre d'eux. Et c'est ce que j'ai fais ces dernières années. Je me suis aimée. Je me suis guérie. J'ai cicatrisée. La seule chose qui reste douloureuse c'est le fait de ne plus t'avoir dans ma vie. Ça me manque. Tu me manque et ça me fais vraiment mal parce que je n'ai plus envie de vivre sans toi, je le pourrais, tout comme toi, ces dernières années nous l'ont prouvés mais j'en ai pas envie. Quinn, tu es l'amour de vie, je le sais maintenant, tu es la seule dans mon cœur, tu es mon tout, tu es ma sœur, tu es ma meilleure amie, tu es ma famille. Je n'ai jamais eut besoin de t'offrir la lune pour que notre relation te comble. C'est dommage parce que j'ai compris tout ça trop tard. Je t'aime Quinn. Je voulais juste que tu le sache. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu as tout fais pour moi et je te remercie du plus profond de mon cœur d'être toi parce que tu es la meilleure personne que je connaisse. Je sais que toi et moi, c'est finis, tu vas te marier, tu es heureuse dans ta vie et je ne t'ai pas dis tout ça pour que l'on se remette ensemble. Je voulais juste que tu le sache pour que tu cesse de t'en vouloir pour des choses dont tu n'es pas responsable. Je pense que je t'ai tout dit »**, fini par conclure Santana.

Quinn resta bouche bée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait pouvoir lui répondre ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. La seule chose dont elle était sure, c'est qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour encaisser le choc.

\- **« Santana... Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire... Laisse moi du temps s'il te plait... »**, répondit Quinn, encore sous le choc d'une telle déclaration.

\- **« Ne t'inquiète pas Quinn, comme je te l'ai dis, je n'attend rien de toi »**, rassura Santana.

\- **« Merci S, sincèrement, merci pour tout ce que tu m'as dis. Je te répondrais. Mais pour le moment, j'ai besoin d'aller dormir, on ce voit très vite **».

\- **« D'accord, à bientôt »**.

Les deux raccrochèrent. Quinn tenta tant bien que mal de trouver le sommeil. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au parole de la brune qui tournait sans cesse dans sa tête.

Un mois c'était écoulée depuis la déclaration enflammée de Santana. Celle-ci avait eut peu de nouvelle de Quinn. Elles s'écrivaient, s'appelaient mais ne c'étaient toujours pas revu. Quinn était occupée et Santana continuait à donner ses cours de danse. Elle fut bien étonnée quant à la fin d'une de ses leçons, elle aperçut la chevelure de la blonde l'attendre. Elle proposa à la danseuse d'aller au restaurant. La soirée se déroula dans la joie. Elles riaient ensemble, se rappelaient des bons moments, se taquinaient. Elles parlaient chacune de leur vie, de tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu. Une fois le diner fini, elles se baladèrent dans la ville. Puis Quinn raccompagna Santana chez elle.

\- **« Ton appartement est pas mal,** dit Quinn en entrant chez la brune, **mais il y a toujours autant de bazar ». **

\- **« Oh tu sais que l'ordre et moi, on est pas très amie »** lança Santana.

Quinn se mit à rire, se rappelant que Santana était la championne du désordre. Puis, elle changea de sujet, elle savait que la grand mère de la brune avait été hospitalisé et que sa santé n'était pas au beaux fixe, elle avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il en était

\- **« Comment va ta grand mère ? J'ai appris qu'elle avait été à l'hôpital »**, demanda Quinn doucement. Elle n'osait pas brusquer la brune, elle savait que le sujet « abuela » restait sensible.

\- **« Effectivement. Ça aller beaucoup mieux depuis un certain temps. Et même si elle est sortie de l'hôpital, c'est un peu compliqué, les médecins ne sont pas très positifs. Son état s'est empirée… ». **

Santana se tue à ce mot, sa voix commençait à se briser et les premiers signes de faiblesses pointaient le bout de son nez. Quinn s'en aperçut.

\- **« Je désolée S »**. Elle s'approcha de Santana et lui prit la main en signe de réconfort.

\- **« Ça va Quinn tu sais. Puis au moins, je l'ai retrouvée. Ça été compliquée mais on y est arrivée. Et je suis heureuse pour ça »**.

Quinn lui sourit en guise de réponse. Elle l'écoutait parler de sa grand-mère. Elle traçait des petits cercles sur la main de Santana. Elle connaissait la brune par coeur. Elle savait quand celle-ci lui mentait, elle savait quand celle-ci était honnête, elle savait quand celle-ci était brisée, elle l'a connaissait dans tout ses détails. Elle savait très bien que Santana était la meilleure pour détourner l'attention sur autres choses que ses émotions, pour les oublier, les mettre dans un coin de sa tête, en espérant que celles-ci disparaissent. Quand c'était trop difficile d'évoquer un sujet, elle partait sur autre. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit à cet instant.

\- **« Au fait, Rachel est dans les parages. Ainsi que Kurt et Blaine. Ils ne restent pas trop longtemps à Lima et on voulait en profiter pour se retrouver comme au bon vieux temps chez notre cher BreadStick's. Est-ce que tu seras des nôtres ? Ou il faut absolument que la grande artiste Quinn Fabray reparte dès demain à New York ? »** demanda Santana.

\- **« Hum. Merci de l'ironie Santana, je l'apprécie toujours autant,** répondit Quinn en lui mettant une tape sur la tête, **mais non je peux rester encore un peu. Je ne voudrais que vous loupiez ma superbe présence ! »** renchérit-elle.

Les deux se mirent à rire. Elles continuèrent sur cette lancée en parlant de tout et de rien, tout en buvant de bonnes bouteilles de vin. C'est ainsi que Quinn se résigna à passer la nuit sur le canapé de Santana. Elle avait bien trop pour retourner chez sa mère et de toute façon Santana ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Alors, elle n'eut pas le choix. Elle fut bien obligée de céder. Santana prit soin d'installer la belle blonde sur le canapé, elle l'a borda, comme c'était le cas lorsqu'elles étaient encore en couple, Quinn trouva rapidement le sommeil. Elle se sentait apaisée et en sécurité, un sentiment qu'elle avait oubliée.  
Santana l'observa. Elle n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard du visage de la blonde, elle semblait si paisible. Une mèche de ses cheveux blonds tombait sur son visage et la brune ne put s'empêcher de la replacer derrière son oreille. Elle resta auprès de Quinn un moment, se remémorant toute son histoire d'amour avec elle. Elle l'a trouvait toujours autant magnifique, pleine de grâce, d'une douceur particulière. Elle l'aimait toujours. C'était indéniable. Santana savait qu'elle aimerait cette femme toute sa vie. Sur cette pensée, elle se leva et alla s'installer dans son lit. Elle aussi ne tarda pas à trouver le sommeil et partie assez rapidement dans le monde des songes.

La soirée avec Rachel et les garçons arriva très vite. Ils se retrouvèrent comme convenue dans leur restaurant préféré. Une nouveauté avait été mise en place dans celui-ci : une scène ouverte où chacun pouvait aller chanter. Tout le petit groupe était heureux de se retrouver, de pouvoir chanter et danser, leur rappelant ainsi leurs folles années au Glee Club. Rachel semblait être épanouie. Elle devenait petite à petite la nouvelle coqueluche de Broadway. Kurt et Blaine s'était enfin marié après des années à jouer à « je t'aime moi non plus », ils avaient enfin réussi à trouver un équilibre et aujourd'hui, ils faisaient des démarches pour devenir parents. Tout le monde semblait vivre sa meilleure vie. A tour de rôle, ils prirent le micro pour aller chanter un de leur morceaux favoris. Quinn et Santana ne cessaient pas de se chercher du regard, elles n'étaient jamais loin l'une de l'autre. Lorsque Blaine et Kurt chantèrent « we've got to tonight », une chanson romantique où tout les couples de la soirée s'installèrent sur la piste de danse pour un slow, Quinn et Santana dansèrent évidemment ensemble. Quinn n'avait toujours répondu à la déclaration de Santana. Elle ne savait toujours pas quoi lui dire. Elle avait peur. Peur de retrouver son couple avec la brune. Peur de faire une erreur en se mariant avec Ethan. Tout son être était envahit par la peur. Elle ne savait plus rien. Et surtout elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir de manière rationnelle. Tout un tas de question se présentait à elle et ça devenait difficile pour Quinn de faire le tri.  
Sa tête était posée sur l'épaule de Santana, elle pouvait respirer son odeur, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de rester là, d'être de nouveau dans ses bras, de ressentir le corps de la brune près du sien. Une angoisse monta en elle face à se sentiment. Si bien qu'à la fin du slow, Quinn se sépara très rapidement de Santana et rejoint Rachel au bar. Santana, resta planta là, un peu perturbée par cette danse et le comportement de Quinn. Il commença à se faire tard quand Rachel décréta qu'elle devait rentrer se reposer afin de reposer sa voix au moins huit heure d'affilée. Kurt, Blaine et Santana voulaient rester encore un peu. Ils tentèrent tant bien que mal de convaincre Rachel mais sans succès, la diva avait décidé de rentrer et rien ne l'a ferait changer d'avis. Quinn décida de la raccompagner. Les deux jeunes femmes partirent ensemble, laissant les trois autres profiter de la fin de la soirée.

Un mois c'était écroulée depuis la soirée au BreadStick's. Un mois où Quinn avait demandé à Santana de la distance. Elle ne voulait garder aucun contact avec elle, pour le moment. Elle avait besoin d'air. Elle savait que continuer à discuter et passer du bon temps avec la latine l'empêchait de comprendre ce qu'elle désirait réellement. Au grand étonnement de Quinn, Santana respecta son souhait, elle l'avait définitivement laisser tranquille. Cette décision resta douloureuse pour la brune mais une partie d'elle savait que c'était la seule solution pour que Quinn puisse - peut-être - de nouveau lui accorder sa confiance. Santana en avait toujours fait qu'à sa tête lorsque l'ancienne capitaine des Cheerios lui demandait des choses, elle ne respectait aucun des souhaits de Quinn. Et forcément, cela finissait toujours par de l'incompréhension et en dispute. Effectivement, Quinn se sentait lésée alors que Santana clamait qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle faisait pour leur bien-être, pour leur couple. Au final, Santana écoutait, soutenait mais n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Et cette partie là de la latina, Quinn la détestait, elle ne pouvait pas l'acceptait ni même la tolérer. Après leur rupture, Santana a fini par se rendre compte que, bien souvent, elle agissait dans son propre intérêt, inconsciemment, elle était égoïste avec Quinn. Elle avait tellement peur de tout briser entre elle qu'elle en devenait invivable. C'est comme ça, que pour une fois, Santana prit la décision de respecter les besoins de la blonde et que dorénavant, elle aurait confiance. Elle aurait une confiance totale envers Quinn.

Entre temps, dans ce même mois, Quinn rompu ses fiançailles avec son petit ami, elle n'en avait parler à personne, hormis à Mercedes. C'est ainsi qu'un Dimanche matin, Ethan se retrouva dans son ancien appartement à déménager le reste de ses affaires. Quinn ne disait rien, elle le regardait faire. Mal à l'aise de ce silence, le jeune homme se décida à briser la glace. Il cherchait des réponses et il ferait tout pour les obtenir. Après tout, Quinn le lui devait bien pour avoir briser leurs fiançailles.

\- **« Alors, c'est vraiment finis nous deux ? »**, lança-t-il, tristement.

\- **« Oui Ethan, c'est finis. Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas t'épouser. Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. Et puis, si on se mariait, ça ne serait pas honnête vis à vis de toi et tu finirais par être malheureux avec moi. Et je suis certaine qu'au fond de toi, tu sais que j'ai raison… »**, répondit honnêtement Quinn.

Il s'approcha d'elle : **« Quinn est-ce que tu m'as réellement aimé ? »**. Elle se tourna vers lui. Ils se faisaient face. Elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux toute la peine et la tristesse qui habitait le jeune homme.

\- **« Oui Ethan, j'ai été sincère avec toi. Je t'ai vraiment aimé. Sincèrement. Et ne crois pas que ça ne me fais rien de me séparer de toi, ça me brise le coeur mais… »**, elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il renchérit de plus belle.

\- **« Alors pourquoi tu me quitte ? Au départ je pensais que c'était pour te remettre avec cette fille ! Santana ! Mais même pas ! Alors je ne comprend pas ! Explique moi ! Tu me dois au moins une explication ! »**, répondit Ethan en commençant à hausser le ton et à perdre patience.

Face à son attitude, Quinn eut un faible sourire, son visage avait retrouvé sa froideur d'antan. Elle passa en mode « reine des glaces », son système défensif était activée. Néanmoins, il ne dura pas longtemps. Quinn avait changée, elle n'était plus la lycéenne de dix-sept ans. Elle réagissait différemment maintenant. Elle aussi était triste et elle s'en voulait de rendre Ethan malheureux. Et puis c'est vrai, il n'avait pas tort au fond, il méritait de connaitre les vrais raisons de leur rupture.

\- **« Ethan quand on s'est rencontrés, je sortais d'une longue relation. Ça faisais deux ans que j'étais célibataire. Je ne voulais aucune relation sérieuse. Rien de stable. Juste de l'amusement. Et toi, tu es arrivé dans ma vie, tu l'as quelque peu chamboulée, je dois l'avouer. Tu m'as permise d'oublier, d'oublier Santana, d'oublier ma tristesse. Tu étais tellement gentil, tellement doux et attentionné, tu m'as fais croire que je pourrais de nouveau aimé quelqu'un. Et puis, tu me faisais tellement rire, c'est ce qui m'a le plus plut chez toi. Et je suis tombé amoureuse de toi. Mais après les premiers mois de notre relation, où tout était beau. Je savais, au plus profond de moi, que je ne t'aimais pas comme il le fallait. Comme tu l'aurais souhaité. Alors j'ai essayé ! J'ai essayé d'être parfaite avec toi, de changer certains comportements, de me modeler à toi mais ça ne marchait toujours pas, je n'y arrivais pas ! Et aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus faire semblant. ****J'aurai toujours de la tendresse pour toi. Mais toi et moi c'est terminer. J'ai besoin de me retrouver moi. Et si je te quitte aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas pour me remettre avec Santana demain. Si je t'ai quitté c'est pour moi que je l'ai fais, parce que j'ai besoin d'être seule, de continuer ce que j'avais commencé à faire avant de te rencontrer »**.

La blonde était sincère en lui disant cela. Elle continuait de parler, de lui expliquer. Ethan restait bouche-bée, il avait du mal à encaisser tout ce que lui disait Quinn mais il comprit que d'une certaine façon, leur relation était morte depuis longtemps et que rien de ce qu'il pourra dire ou faire, ne viendra ravivée les flammes. Alors il se résigna.

\- **« Merci Quinn pour ton honnêteté, j'espère que tu seras heureuse maintenant »**, il ne pouvait rien lui dire d'autre.

Il finit de prendre ses affaires, déposa son double des clés à l'entrée et sorti de cet appartement. Quinn resta là, seule, soulagée d'une certaine manière, elle allait enfin pouvoir avancer.

Deux semaines plus tard, Quinn retrouva Mercedes chez elle. Elle allait l'héberger quelques temps. Mercedes était de passage à New York. Elle donnait un concert au Staples Center. Elle et Quinn étaient devenues très proche à la fin du lycée et elles n'avaient jamais cessées de perdre contact. De plus, Mercedes se montrait très doué pour conseiller son entourage.

\- **« Alors Quinn comment tu te sens ? »** questionna Mercedes, qui s'inquiétait un peu pour son amie.

\- **« Étonnamment, je me sens bien »**, lui répondit calmement la blonde.

\- **« Quinn »**, insista Mercedes.

\- **« Non je t'assure que ça va. Je prend du temps pour moi, pour me remettre les idées en place et ça me fais beaucoup de bien »**. rétorqua Quinn, tout en s'étirant.

\- **« Et avec Santana ? »**, Mercedes allait lancer le sujet qui fâche mais elle se devait d'aider son amie.

\- **« Quoi avec Santana ? »**, Quinn se mit en mode défensif.** « Écoute Mercedes, je préférerai éviter le sujet Santana si tu veux bien »**.

\- **« Ok, Quinn si tu veux. Mais si tu as besoin je suis là tu le sais »**. Mercedes connaissait Quinn, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas y aller de manière frontale avec elle mais attendre et être patiente. Cette technique marchait toujours. Et finalement, Quinn lâcha ce qu'elle gardait pour elle.

\- **« Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec Santana ! Ça va faire deux mois que je lui ait dis de me laisser tranquille et elle l'a fait ! Elle n'est pas revenue vers moi ! Et je ne sais même pas comment faire avec elle. Avec nous. Avec toute cette relation. Je suis perdue Mercedes »**, Quinn commença à s'emporter, elle craqua, elle se mit à pleurer. Mercedes se précipita vers elle et l'a prit dans ses bras. Elle tenta de la réconforter.

\- **« Ecoute Quinn quoi qu'il soit, toute les deux on sait que tu aimes Santana. Tu ne l'as jamais vraiment oubliée »**, lui dit calmement Mercedes.

\- **« Bien sur Mercedes, mais l'amour ça ne suffit pas, ça ne fais pas tout. On a essayée avec Santana, on s'est battu pour notre relation, on s'est battu pour être ensemble aux yeux de mes parents, aux yeux de tout le monde. Je l'aime de tout mon coeur. C'est la seule personne avec qui j'ai envisagé un avenir, de fonder une famille, je nous voyais déjà habiter près de la mer, dans notre belle maison avec nos enfants. Je voulais tout faire avec elle. Et malgré toute nos bonnes volontés, ça n'as jamais fonctionnée. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi ça changerai maintenant »** répondit Quinn, résignée.

\- **« Quinn tu te trompe. Ta relation avec Santana fonctionnait. Beaucoup de personnes vous enviez et vous admirez. Bien sur, il y avait des hauts et des bas mais comme dans tout les couples. Souviens toi de Rachel et Finn, ou alors Kurt et Blaine qui se sont séparé mainte et mainte fois. Et regarde aujourd'hui, ils sont mariés et ils vont avoir un enfant. Puis, vous étiez des adolescentes quand vous vous êtes mises ensemble. Aujourd'hui, vous avez grandit, vous avez évolué chacune de votre coté. Et je peux t'assurer que tu n'es plus la Quinn Fabray du lycée et Santana pareil ! »**.

Quinn ne formula aucune réponse face au plaidoyer de Mercedes. Elle semblait juste épuisée de cette situation.

\- **« Ecoute Quinn maintenant c'est à toi seule de savoir ce que tu veux. Comme tu as été honnête avec Ethan, il faut que tu le soit avec Santana. Tu ne peux pas la laissée indéfiniment dans l'attente. Si tu ne veux pas d'elle, tu dois le lui dire. Et si tu veux être avec elle, alors dis le lui aussi. Mais cesse d'attendre. Les réponses ne tomberont pas toute seule. Vas les chercher. Et s'il te plait arrête d'être résignée comme ça. Secoue toi maintenant »**, reprit simplement mercedes en la bousculant un peu, ce qui l'a fit sourire.

Mercedes se leva, il était temps pour elle d'allait se préparer, elle avait un concert à assurer ce soir. Et puis, elle savait que Quinn avait besoin d'espace pour infuser leur conversation.

Deux mois ! Cela faisait deux mois que Santana n'avait eut aucune nouvelle de Quinn. Elle n'avait pas chercher à en avoir. Elle voulait montrer à la blonde qu'elle était capable de respecter ses choix et ses envies. Mais Santana désespérée un petit peu. Elle ne savait même pas si un jour Quinn reviendrait vers elle. Après tout, Santana aussi l'avait lâchement laisser tomber cinq ans plus tôt. Elle aussi avait fait comme si elle n'existait pas. Alors pourquoi Quinn ne ferait-elle pas la même chose ?  
La latina se posait mille et une question. Par moment, elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait finir par exploser. Elle n'arrivait plus à stopper ses pensées. Quoi qu'elle fasse, Quinn revenait toujours au galop, elle était toujours là dans un coin de sa tête. Pour couronner le tout, la brune avait apprit grâce à Mercedes que Quinn était de nouveau célibataire. Et elle n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle. Aucun message. Aucun appel. Aucun signe sur les réseaux sociaux. Silence radio total.

Un matin, Quinn, décidée, fut de retour à Lima. La première chose qu'elle fit, fut de débarquer chez son ancienne petite amie, sans la prévenir. Santana surprise, accepta de la recevoir. Elles discutèrent longuement. Bien entendue, la conversation ne fut pas toujours tendre, des reproches fusaient, des cris, des disputes, des pleurs, elles mettaient tout sur le tapis, elles s'exprimaient librement, elles osaient se parler à coeur ouvert. Un calme envahit peu à peu l'espace où elles se trouvaient, les rancoeurs commençaient lentement à disparaitre, laissant place à un certain apaisement chez les deux jeunes femmes. Elles arrivaient enfin à s'écouter, à être sur la même longueur d'onde. Un cessez le feu était engagé. Chacune déposèrent les armes. La guerre entre elle était finie. Elles décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'il valait mieux, pour toute les deux, rester amis. Pour le moment, c'était la seule chose que Quinn pouvait offrir. Qui plus est, la blonde s'apprêtait à partir faire un reportage photo en Afrique pour un certain temps. C'est sur cette note que Quinn et Santana enterrèrent enfin la hache de guerre pour repartir sur du neuf. Oublier les blessures du passée pour laisser une chance au présent et pourquoi pas, leur offrir un avenir commun.

Six mois c'était écoulée depuis. Et en six mois, d'énormes changements avaient eut lieu. Quinn avait fini son reportage en Afrique, ce qui lui avait valu une récompense importante dans le monde du journalisme et de la photographie. Rachel avait enfin obtenue le Tony Award qu'elle convoitait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Kurt et Blaine était papa d'un petit garçon et d'une petite fille. Et Santana venait de perdre sa grand-mère. Un événement douloureux pour la jolie brune. Tout le monde fut réuni pour l'enterrement et l'après. Elle put s'appuyer sur Quinn et sur ses amies. Ils étaient tous là, tous présent pour elle. Malgré la perte, Santana se sentait réellement aimée et reconnaissante d'avoir autant de personne autour d'elle. De compter autant à leurs yeux.

En six mois, Quinn et elle s'étaient totalement pardonnée leurs erreurs passées. Elles étaient reparties sur des bases saines. Elles n'évoquaient plus les anciens souvenirs. Elles apprenaient de nouveaux, ensemble, unie. Et cela semblait devenir une évidence, que quoi qu'ils adviennent, autant pour l'une que pour l'autre, elles savaient au plus profond de leurs coeurs qu'elles finiraient ensemble.  
Quinn avait finit par quitter New York, définitivement pour revenir vivre à Lima. Elle travaillait au journal local, tout en continuant ses reportages photos et d'exposer ses peintures dans des galeries d'arts. Quant à Santana, sa carrière évolua aussi. Elle réussie brillamment l'examen pour devenir professeur au lycée et se retrouva plongée à McKinley en tant qu'enseignante des matières artistiques. Et ce n'est pas tout ! Elle accepta la proposition de Blaine, de co-diriger le nouveau Glee Club.

Le douze Janvier, date importante, date d'anniversaire de la latina. Ce matin là, elle reçu la visite inattendue de Quinn Fabray. Par chance, Santana était en repos ce jour-là. Ainsi, elle fut énormément surprise de voir Quinn débarquée en trombe devant sa porte et surtout aussi tôt ! Puis, elle ne comprenait pas, son repas d'anniversaire était prévu le soir et non le matin.

\- **« Quinn, qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi aussi tôt ? »** questionna Santana.

Quinn n'était pas comme d'habitude, elle semblait paniquée, elle s'agitait dans tout les sens, ce qui attisa fortement la curiosité de Santana mais aussi de l'inquiétude.

\- **« Quinn, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »**, lui redemanda-t-elle.

Santana insista, elle commençait à être inquiète pour son amie. Elle fit asseoir la blonde à coté d'elle pour essayer de calmer son agitation. Mais rien n'y fait ! Quinn se releva aussi tôt et se mit à faire les cents pas dans l'appartement.

\- **« Santana, il faut que je te parle ! »** lâcha rapidement la blonde.

Santana hocha la tête pour lui signifier sa réponse. Elle attendait. Elle se doutait bien que Quinn aller lui dire quelque chose d'important et peut-être bien, des choses qu'elle n'aurait pas envie d'entendre.

\- **« Je ne t'ai jamais répondu à ce que tu m'as dis cette nuit là »** commença Quinn.

Santana la coupa d'un trait dans sa tirade : « Quinn, stop, ne reviens pas sur ça, c'est du passée, on est passée à autre chose toute les deux, tout a été mis au clair, tout vas bien entre nous, on va éviter des nouvelles disputes inutiles s'il te plait. On est amie et j'ai compris que ça resterait ainsi. Et puis, je te l'ai dis, je n'attendais aucune réponse de ta part » conclue la brune.

\- **« Je ne suis pas passée à autre chose Santana… »** reprit lentement Quinn.

Elle avait des choses à lui dire et si elle ne les lui disait pas maintenant, la blonde savait qu'elle ne le ferait jamais. Elle se posa près de Santana. Elle respira un bon coup et sauta dans le vide.

\- **« Ces derniers mois ont, comment dire, été marqués d'énormes changements ! Je me suis retrouvée célibataire, tu as perdue ta grand-mère, j'ai déménagée pour de bon à Lima, et surtout je t'ai retrouvée »**.

A cette parole, Quinn prit la main de Santana dans la sienne, elle ne voulait plus la lâcher, elle reprit :

\- **« Santana… J'en ai marre… J'en ai marre de lutter… Marre de lutter contre mes sentiments pour toi, de tout refouler. j'en ai marre de faire comme si je ne ressentais rien pour toi, comme si cette situation avec toi me convenais, qu'on soit amis, ce n'est pas le cas, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Parce qu'au fond de moi, je ressens toujours cet amour pour toi, il ne m'a jamais quitté. Et pourtant, je te promet que je t'ai vraiment, vraiment détestée. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, quand je repense à nous, à tout ce que l'on a vécu ensemble, séparément, je me dis que ça n'aurait pas put en être autrement, que c'est ce qu'il fallait faire, que c'est ce par quoi on devait passer toute les deux. Parce que, peut-être que sans ça, on aurait fini par réellement se détruire. Alors certes, ça a été horrible d'être séparée de toi mais au final, c'était pour mieux se retrouver. Je t'aime Santana. Je crois bien que je t'aimerai aussi toute ma vie. Et ça y est, je sais. Je sais ce que je veux maintenant. J'en suis sure et certaine. Et c'est toi. C'est toi que je veux. C'est toi que je veux à mes cotés. C'est avec toi que je veux construire quelque chose. C'est avec toi que je veux être. Peu importe les difficultés, les obstacles et tout ce qui pourra bien se mettre sur notre route, je sais qu'on peut tout affronter ensemble, on l'a toujours fait et on continue à le faire jour après jour. Tu me rend heureuse Santana, je suis épanouie quand je suis avec toi, je me sens portée, soutenue et libre. Tu es mon tout. Je t'aime… Et puis, je pense que l'on a assez perdue de temps et je ne veux pas en perdre d'avantage. Je n'ai plus peur. Je te veux. Toi et toi seule »**.

Quinn avait fini. Elle colla son front contre celui de la brune assise à coté d'elle. Santana était ému par sa déclaration. Elle avait tellement attendue, qu'au final, elle se dit que ça valait vraiment le coup d'être patiente.

Santana et Quinn se regardaient, droit dans les yeux, on pouvait y voir de l'amour, il n'y avait plus de tristesse ou de colère, seul l'amour avait survécu. La brune ne prit pas la peine de formuler une réponse, ses yeux le faisaient pour elle et Quinn savait lire dans son regard, elle savait que tout était réciproque, qu'il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter. Santana caressa doucement la joue de Quinn. Un contact qui lui avait manquée. Un contact qu'elle croyait perdue à jamais. Puis elle s'approcha lentement du visage de la blonde et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de celle-ci. C'était comme un premier baiser entre deux amants qui se découvraient pour la première fois. Un baiser maladroit, doux, brutal, tendre, passionné. Un baiser donnant lieu à un avenir prometteur entre les deux.

Elles avaient réussie. Elles avaient réussie à se retrouver, à se pardonner et à aller de l'avant. Elles n'allaient plus se quitter. Elles finiraient ensemble, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.


End file.
